Recollections of Perfection A GerIta Fic
by JunkiePasta
Summary: A GerIta fanfic I'm working on for my girlfriend. UvU Hope you enjoy.


_I can remember these moments more vividly than any others_

_The day of our first warm embrace_

_The first whispers of innocent love's confession_

_How easily my recollection strayed_

_How easily I was lost_

_A miracle however showed me compassion_

_A rebirth that brought me back to you_

_I bless this life because it has shown me kindness_

_It has brought me the completion of you at my side_

_Chapter 1- Preparations For A Summer Day_

It was a kind, warm day in early May,if I correctly recall, that my life did indeed change. When I speak of change I mean the realization of the perfect emotion known as love. Perhaps I sound cliché but the word "perfect" is the only adjective appropriate. I awoke early that morning; more so than usual. This was due to Austria's constant and unexpected knocking on my bedroom door. "Holy Rome, make haste and get out of bed ." His voice was stern but kind. "I'll be right out, Sir." I quickly did what he asked of me and hopped out of bed. I was just a little one then. How I didn't break a leg every morning getting out of my bed was beyond me. It was tall; far too tall for a mere child. I hastily changed out of my nightgown and into my clothes for the day. "What in the name oh God does Austria want this early?" I thought to myself while adjusting my hat; making sure it looked neat and pristine. With that, I made my way out the door and to the common area. There, Austria, Hungary, and Italia sat. I noticed a few brightly colored bags scattered throughout the room. A few towels were scattered here and there as well. I raised an eyebrow and looked toward my housemates. "What goes on?" Hungary grinned widely and quickly answered. It seemed she was unable to contain herself. "Austria voted that we all take a day off and go to the beach!" My eyes widened and my lips curved into a smile. I was still quite surprised however. It was completely unlike Austria to allow us such freedom. It didn't matter though; we were going a place in which I've never been. Austria cleared his throat and looked towards me. "I've taken into consideration how hard you and Italia work and decided to grant you a small reward." "It's an excellent day so I thought the beach would be appropriate." Hungary chuckled and added, "Also the fact that Austria wants a say to relax as well." His face turned a rosy shade of pink. "I'll leave you to your silly thoughts, Hungary." he quietly replied. I turned my attention to Italia, who was sitting and kicking his feet back and forth in a happy manor. He was adorned with a petite, white sundress and matching sun hat. His eyes met mine and he offered me a smile overflowing with excitement and joy. He got up quickly but carefully;making sure not to fall off the chair too elevated for his short legs, and ran towards me. I was embraced by the little Italian and was spun around in a circle. My face flushed a deep red. "Oh Holy Rome isn't this fantastic?" he exclaimed in his sweetly high pitched voice. "A day off at the beach!" "An opportunity of a lifetime!" I tried to regain my composure and answered with a stutter, "I-It surely is,Italia." At the time, the emotions that filled my chest when near that Italian had no name. They wore no sign. All I knew was that Italia made my heart race and I was happiest when with him. "Now Holy Rome," Hungary began, "Your outfit just won't do for the beach now, will it?" I examined my whole person and realized what she said was indeed true. "Ah, you're right Miss Hungary." My head hung a tad low. "No worries though!" the energetic Hungarian interjected, "I took the liberty of buying you a new pair of swim-trunks while I was out yesterday buying Italia her bathing suit and sundress." I sighed in relief and smiled at her. "Oh, thank you very much!" The day was glowing brighter and brighter with each passing moment. "Quickly now, get changed." Austria added with a slight yawn, "If we don't get there early enough then no room will be available to lay out our things." Hungary gave me a gentle nod and handed me my new swim trunks along with a small white tank top. I took off to the washroom and closed the door behind me. While I changed, I began to think about what the day would bring. "Will there be seagulls flying over head?" "I wonder if I will find a few pretty shells." "Will the water be warm?" Thoughts such as these ran through my mind until I was dressed in the appropriate beach-wear. I folded up the clothing I had just taken off. I quickly opened the door and rushed to my room; putting the newly folded clothing on my bed, then back to the common area. Italia was the first to notice my return. He once again made his way towards me with a smile, although not as quickly and excitedly as before. "Holy Rome, those swim shorts suit you very nicely!" He examined me thoroughly like a detective would with evidence and hummed. "Miss Hungary sure knows how to pick out clothes!" My face once again flushed, although I tried my hardest to suppress it. "Thank you very much, Italia." "I'm glad you think so." Austria, who was picking up a few of the bags, turned around due to the commotion. "Ah, you're ready." "Now we can be on our way." He pointed to another bag laying on the floor. "Hungary and I have our hands full so would you mind carrying that one?" I nodded my head and immediately grabbed at the bag without question. It was a tad heavy but I dared not show any signs of weakness with Italia in my presence. Such would be unacceptable. Austria made his way out the door with Hungary following close behind. I heaved the bag and walked toward the door as well. Italia giggled with anticipation and walked alongside me. "Today is going to be wonderful, I can just tell!" I couldn't help but grin with such an enthusiastic and adorable Italia at my side. "I have no doubt that it will be." I was right. That day was fantastic.


End file.
